


OBLIVIOUS - A Good Omens Fanfiction

by glitch_tree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_tree/pseuds/glitch_tree
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers, language, cheesiness, and sad endings.This (short) fanfiction is based off of the "You go too fast for me Crowley" scene/quote from Good Omens.TUMBLR: Oversensitive-idiot
Relationships: Aziracrow - Relationship, Aziraphale x Crowley, Crowley x Aziraphale - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	OBLIVIOUS - A Good Omens Fanfiction

Car lights flashed past, speeding down the road. Stars glimmered in the London sky - or at least, probably did. The lights were too bright, and it was cloudy, per usual. At least it wasn’t raining.  
A 1926 model black Bentley was parked on the wrong side of the road. Inside of it were two figures. The figure on the left looked concerned, holding up a tall thermos. The figure on the right looked surprised, like he hadn’t expected the figure on the left to actually help him.  
“Aziraphale-” the figure on the right began. “Is this…?”  
“Yes,” the figure on the left, Aziraphale, responded.  
“Should I say-”  
“No. Don’t thank me Crowley,” Aziraphale interrupted firmly.  
Crowley looked down at the thermos for a moment, in a daze of disbelief. This was it. He finally had it. Calling off the heist would take some...explaining. And maybe a few demonic miracles.  
He glanced up to find Aziraphale gazing at him with worry behind his eyes. The angel noticed he had been spotted by the demon, and snapped his head forward, flustered.  
“Well, how about a ride then? Anywhere you want to go,” the demon suggested softly.  
Aziraphale turned his head towards Crowley. He wanted to accept, so very badly, but-no. He shouldn’t. He couldn’t. No good would come of it. A pang of hurt in his heart, he said what he knew needed to be said, no matter how cruel it was.  
“You-you go too fast for me Crowley.”  
Crowley stared. He seemed inclined to brush it off, knowing that Aziraphale had no clue. But how could he have had no clue? He had been so damn obvious, and Aziraphale had just...ignored him. Now, the demon was filled to the brim with anger.  
“Too slow. Too fucking slow. It’s been six thousand years, angel! You call that slow?”  
“Crowley, what-” the angel started timidly.  
“No, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to fucking hear it.”  
Aziraphale sat there silent. His brows were furrowed with worry and confusion, a stunned look on his face.  
“Six thousand years. Six thousand fucking years,” Crowley laughed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Do you know how it feels to have had to watch you be an oblivious idiot for six thousand years?”  
No. No, he couldn’t cry. He was a demon, he couldn’t cry. Angrily, he brushed the tears away, only to find them flowing down his cheeks in a continuous stream of thousands of years worth of bottled up emotion.  
“M-my dear, I…” Aziraphale stammered, reaching towards Crowley.  
“No!” the demon aggressively slapped away the angel’s hand.  
Crowley sat rigid, realizing what he had just done. He pursed his lips, and got up to walk away. He hesitated outside the car door for a moment, and with a quick sigh he said “I love you angel. I have for so long. But I guess you just didn’t care enough to notice.”


End file.
